


【立克】Misbehave

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz





	【立克】Misbehave

Jack刚刚回到家，赵立安就凑了上来。

“Jack……”

Jack宠溺地揉了揉他的头发：“嗯？”

“我难受。”

“难受什么？”

“下面好难受。”赵立安说着，把衣服撩起来，刚射过一轮的性器前端仍是红肿的，可怜地垂在两腿之间。

Jack笑了一声，把赵立安拦腰抱到餐桌上坐着，手抚上赵立安疲软的性器，问：“刚刚看得爽吗？”

赵立安红着脸点了点头，刚才看着那活色生香的3p现场，看见淫荡地呻吟着的陈廷轩，那张与自己一模一样的脸总是让自己联想到自己在床上的样子，难道自己也是那副模样吗？赵立安越想脸越红，可是一想到被Jack插着的人不是他，他又有些许吃味。

“看的时候在想什么？嗯？”

Jack撸动着赵立安的性器，低声问道。

“嗯…在，在想你……”

“想我什么？”Jack坏心眼地捏了捏性器的前端，赵立安的手扒着餐桌的边缘，忍不住轻喘了一声。

“在想……”赵立安伸出一只手来拉过Jack一直搭在他腰上的手，微微抬起臀部，拉着他的手放到穴口，摩挲着，“在想你插进我这里，狠狠地操我。”

“今天是怎么了？”

Jack吻了吻赵立安的额头，手上的动作没停：“这么欲求不满？”

“不开心。”

赵立安撇了撇嘴，小声地呻吟：“啊…你是不是…觉得那个小妖精床上技术比我好…嗯……”

“吃醋了？嗯？”

“怎样？是不是不可以？”赵立安哼哼唧唧地把性器往他手里送，不由自主地向他撒娇。

Jack笑了笑又去吻他，道：“当然可以。安安，你吃醋的样子好可爱。”

赵立安用腿蹭了蹭他的手臂，有些怯怯地问：“那你……还会去找别人吗？”

这样模样的赵立安让Jack觉得有些心疼，他揉了揉赵立安的头发，哄着：“乖，有你在这我还去找别人干嘛？”

“那……”赵立安抓住他的手在自己的穴口处打转，“Jack……进来，我想要你……”

他伸手去解Jack的皮带，手抚上那处尚疲软的地方揉搓着，不一会儿那儿就凸起了一个包，Jack喘息了几声，便猛地抓住那只不断作乱的手。

赵立安狡黠地眯了眯眼，声音里带上了几分媚意：“Jack……你确定不要我吗……”

Jack一下子把他的手从裤子里抽出来，往下拉了拉，那尺寸傲人的性器便迫不及待地弹了出来，打在赵立安的大腿内侧留下一道痕迹，紫黑的颜色与赵立安的粉嫩形成了明显的对比。

赵立安握住那硬挺的性器往自己的穴口送，Jack却按住了他的手，伸出一只手指捅进后穴里：“安安，还没扩张呢，别那么着急。”

“不要手指……要你……”

赵立安缩了缩后穴，小声呜咽着。

做过无数次的身体足够敏感，后穴已经有些微微的湿润，赵立安不断磨蹭着Jack的手臂，催促着他赶紧把自己的东西放入后穴，填满他的身体。

既然赵立安都这么说了，Jack就没再忍耐，扶着硬挺的性器顶了进去，刚一进去，后穴就紧紧地吸住了Jack的性器，赵立安夹得实在太紧，Jack只能拍了拍他的屁股，哑声道：“安安，放松点。”

“呜……Jack……太大了……”

赵立安呻吟着，一边尝试着放松自己的后穴，一边迫不及待地扭动起自己的腰，试图让Jack的性器进入到更深处。

Jack见赵立安的后穴放松了些，便掐着赵立安的腰在赵立安的体内冲撞起来。

“啊……Jack、太快了……”

赵立安全身泛着粉红，他坐在餐桌上微微抬起臀部，手臂环着Jack的脖颈，承受着Jack的进攻，桌子被动作弄得不停晃动，赵立安被快感折腾得只能低低地呻吟。

“Jack……嗯啊……”

赵立安被操得扬起脖颈，看着天花板上昏黄的灯，眼神有些迷离。Jack俯身在他的胸口和脖颈上留下一道道爱痕，赵立安急促地喘息着，几乎要被这快感折磨到眼前发白，他用力地睁了睁眼，喘息声和呻吟声不断地从他嘴里流出。

“Jack……好大、嗯……好棒……”

后穴的嫩肉一缩一缩的，Jack不断往赵立安的敏感点顶弄着，淫液随着Jack的动作往外流出，流到桌子上再往下滴，赵立安蹭了蹭桌子，汗水打湿了他额前的一片刘海。

“啊……嗯唔……”

“安安，你流了好多水。”

Jack摸了一把两人交合的地方，摸到了一手的粘液。他把一根手指插进赵立安的嘴里搅拌着，模仿着性交的动作抽插，画面十分淫靡。

“呜……Jack、我要到了……”

赵立安呜咽着说出这句话，下一秒Jack就一下子顶到了花心深处，他尖叫着射了出来，白浊都沾在了Jack的腹肌上。

“安安，你不等我。”

Jack故意往里面又顶了顶，因高潮而猛烈紧缩的后穴吸得Jack的性器更紧，赵立安在一片晕晕乎乎之间听见Jack这么说着，接着是数十次猛烈的抽插，次次都抵到花心更深的地方，引得赵立安惊喘连连。

“啊、呜……Jack……不要了……”

“快了。”

Jack的动作不断加快，男人隐忍的表情让赵立安觉得愈发性感，他撑起身子去和Jack接吻，Jack顶在他的敏感点上，舔舐着赵立安的唇尽数泄在了赵立安的体内。

“Jack……”

赵立安喘息着喊恋人的名字，Jack低低地回了一句：“嗯？”

“我好像又爱你多一点了。”

赵立安笑了笑，眉眼弯弯的样子勾走了Jack的心神，他怜惜地吻了吻赵立安发红的眼角，以一个热烈的吻回应了爱人突然的告白。

FIN.


End file.
